


cheesy bread always wins

by halcyonskies



Series: OTP Challenge [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Cuddling & Snuggling, Date Night, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Parents Castiel & Dean Winchester, babies are a lot of work, tired parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7858516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyonskies/pseuds/halcyonskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is this where Castiel had hoped he'd be five years ago?</p>
<p>Well, yeah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cheesy bread always wins

**Author's Note:**

> 19th Challenge - Relaxing

Admittedly, it had been a long time since they’d been able to do this.

It wasn’t that Castiel wished things were different, necessarily. He loved his work, demanding as it was, and he knew Dean wouldn’t trade in his shop for anything. But bringing Noah home had thrown the proverbial wrench in their usual routine, and it was an inescapable fact that between their respective jobs and taking care of their newborn son, there was little time left in any given day to just _be._

He wasn’t complaining – it had taken years to finally get a little boy of their own, and Castiel would gladly work himself to the bone for the rest of his life if it meant giving Noah the childhood he’d never had. But he couldn’t deny that the prospect of having a night to themselves was making him more than a little giddy.

“Isn’t this just a little pathetic?” Dean asked, dropping their takeout down on the coffee table. He swiped a series of chunky plastic toys to the carpet to make room, nudging them out of the way with his foot.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, if this were like . . . a year ago, you woulda probably pinned me to the wall the second we were alone.”

Castiel gave him a considering look. “Do you _want_ me to do that?”

“ . . . Nah. I’m hungry.”

Truth be told (and maybe this _was_ just a tad pathetic), Castiel hadn’t even really thought about using their weekend “off” to ravish his husband. Getting something to eat and crashing on the couch for the night had actually been at the forefront of his mind; honestly, all he’d really wanted was a chance to cuddle up with Dean in front of the TV without the risk of a wailing baby interrupting.

Thank goodness for accommodating little brothers, Castiel thought.

“Well, the night’s young,” Castiel pointed out as he was putting his jacket away. The smell of a large meat-lover’s and two orders of cheesy breadsticks had had his mouth watering all the way home, a potent reminder that the both of them had barely eaten today. “There’s always later.”

Dean chuckled, falling down onto the couch. “Hey, if it happens, it happens. Not complaining either way, babe. C’mon, let’s see if _Ace of Cakes_ is on.”

They settled together on the couch, paper plates balanced on their laps and an old afghan wrapped around their shoulders. It felt to Castiel like one of their earlier date nights, back when they’d still been learning each other. With the lights lowered and their sides pressed snugly together, the atmosphere was intimate – greasy napkins and garlic breath aside.

It was nice. Lately their relationship had sort of been put on the backburner while they got used to having Noah in their lives. Castiel didn’t doubt they’d find the right balance soon enough, but for now this was a good reprieve.

Dean woke him up a few hours after they’d laid down. Castiel, who hadn’t even been aware that he’d fallen asleep, started a little as he came to, dislodging the blanket from his shoulders.

“Sorry, Cas.” Dean was already on his feet, hands outstretched to help Castiel off of the couch. “I think it’s time for bed, though.”

“Mm. I think you’re right.”

After he’d brushed his teeth and changed, Castiel crawled underneath their goosedown comforter (a housewarming gift courtesy of Dean’s mother) and laid quietly in the near-darkness of their bedroom, waiting for Dean to finish his shower. He’d thought about reading for a little while, thinking that the walk up to their bedroom had woken him up some, but now the fatigue was returning. Once Dean returned from the bathroom, Castiel would be able to hunker down into the position most conducive to sleep – one leg slung over Dean’s knees, head pillowed on his husband’s chest where it was comfiest.

He was jostled out of a light doze by Dean flopping down on the bed beside him.

“God, I wanna sleep for a million years.”

Castiel snorted, pushing and prodding until he’d gotten Dean molded in the exact position he wanted. “Whatever happened to getting pinned to the wall?”

“Pretty sure we can both agree that the Dean of three hours ago was an idiot.”

“Well, there’s always–”

“Later. Yeah, yeah. Get over here already, would you?”


End file.
